


金丝雀

by g1513708280



Category: all朱一龙
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 18:10:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18287564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g1513708280/pseuds/g1513708280





	金丝雀

我，一大老爷们没啥正经工作，就在黑帮里讨口饭吃，说好听点就帮里最大堂口的头头，也算是我们老大的左右手，只是这杀人截货的事儿都不用我干，我就来回跑跑收收钱镇场子，钱多是多，但这一年到头的也没啥喊打喊杀的活，日子过得实在没劲，有时候我都觉得我赶不上我手底下那些跑活儿的。

我老大人挺好的，特信任我，过命的兄弟，敢把后背交出去那种，之前跟着他出生入死抢地盘，过着刀口舔血的日子可真他妈刺激，现在我们逐渐壮大了根基稳了，一年下来挑事儿的一只手手指头都能数的过来，说真的实在是太他妈没意思了。我们老大也不是啥穷凶极恶的人，就是五大三粗的一身腱子肉，刀疤不少但肚子里装的墨水还挺多，我老大不像外头那些色胚爱玩，一年到头也不见领个人回来，带我去酒吧溜达也不点那些乱七八糟陪酒的，就规规矩矩的两瓶啤酒喝完就走。

可能是春天到了万物发情，我老大居然会拾掇自己了，平时他不修边幅随便一件衣服一套，是干净的没味儿就能穿，胡子拉碴的也不修，只是近一个月来我看他身上不是叫不上来的名牌，就是谁家的私人定制款，看着真他妈像我搁电视里看到的一小明星穿的。妈的，我这个猪脑子还以为我老大追星呢，没想到月底还没到就把人牵回来了，还告诉我们说这以后就是我们大嫂。这个消息一下就给我们炸懵了，我回过神儿一看，我操，那不是当下正火的那个小明星朱一龙，其实我对他也不是特了解，偶尔没事太闷了看看新闻，这浏览器有事没事就给我推他，别说，真人确实比照片生动。

他骨架本来就小，整个人都裹在宽大的浅色风衣里软和的不像话，里边搭着一件黑西装偏偏衬出了一股子庄重，他的头发看着细软被发胶固住后梳，他皮肤白的不像话在暖光下化成麦芽糖般的甜，五官生的尤为精致，尤其是那眉眼简直绝了。虹膜透亮如晶莹琥珀，眼尾勾出销魂弧度三分含情七分夹媚，睫毛浓密纤长打落阴影柔软，但又被粗重剑眉破了娇态挤出些许英气，两者并搭硬是生出了一股生动之感，唇瓣粉嫩水润像是挂了水珠的草莓，我能力有限描述不出他的美，人间绝色大概就是说他了，不及他万分之一。

我一直以为朱一龙就是个观赏性极强的玩物，在看到他稳坐第二把交椅上抬手发号施令时，我的鸡巴几乎是立刻就硬了，他的声音是介于青年与中年之间的沙哑，又带着浓密的奶味儿。我大哥是真的宠他，他上个星期只是抬了抬手就做掉了一个碰到我大哥腿的蠢男人，我大哥平生最讨厌滥杀无辜，他只是歪了歪头鼓了鼓腮帮子哼了一声，就哄的我大哥眉开眼笑。我一直把他当成大嫂，告诫自己不能有任何非分之想，可他的一举一动都像是在勾引男人，我大哥那么宠他肯定没让他尝过男人鸡巴的味道，我大哥不想尝不代表我不想尝，我想操他。

这个想法在我脑子里酝酿了半年之久，在这半年里我记下了他的出行规律，终于在一天我等到了机会，我大哥要出外办事一月之久，临走前要我好好照顾他老婆，我当然会好好照顾大嫂，用鸡巴照顾。

他不能喝酒，我特地从朋友那带了自酿的高度果酒，里边还下了些催情助兴的玩意，我把酒倒在杯子里敲响了门，他刚洗完澡裹着件浴袍就出来了，他的头发湿漉漉的，水珠舔舐白软皮肤，整个人都散发着软乎乎的奶味儿，他接过杯子对我笑了一下，他对我毫不设防当面就把果酒喝了个干净，末了他还对我道谢让我不用那么记挂他，他每个举动都像在刻意勾引，我怎么能不记挂。

他跟我预想的一样，没过多久脸颊耳根就泛了嫩粉，像颗熟透了的水蜜桃，我只是轻轻一碰他就软倒在了我怀里，一边哼哼唧唧的一边还十分不老实的蹭来蹭去，这不是在勾引我是在干什么，他身子真的又白又软，触手生温滑溜溜的还特香，也不知道用了什么东西。

我的鸡巴硬的不行，直挺挺的顶在他腿根上，他像是不舒服了，皱着眉往我身上蹭，腿根嫩肉直往我鸡巴上贴，浴袍松垮垮的挂在身上，浪的不行。这活色生香的场面是个男人都忍不了，我刚上手解他衣带就差点挨了一拳，他看着软和实际一身劲儿，腱子肉不比我大哥少，看着还挺唬人。

我可是出生入死闯出来的，没两下就把他压在了沙发上，他气的不轻胸口剧烈起伏着，红着眼眶跟个待宰的肉兔子似的，还硬要呲着牙说他是我大哥的人，我没忘记他是我大嫂，但没有男人喜欢在床上听煞风景的话，我空了一只手捏着他脸颊压上唇齿，我虽然没谈过什么恋爱但接吻还是会的，毛片看多了也是有效果的。我想不明白怎么他连嘴都是甜的，唇瓣吮起来又滑又软，口腔湿热舌尖不停躲闪着，但又被我擒住嘬了个爽，他口水含不住顺嘴角滑落打湿了沙发面料，我松口的时候他还是懵的，唇齿微张艳红舌尖贴着唇缝不停的抽气。

我没什么耐性，趁着他发懵的时间段我立刻就把他衣服扯开了，他浴袍底下什么都没穿，连内裤都没有，我居高临下的打量他，他身上肉不多，但大多都长在胸跟屁股上，两瓣屁股蛋子被压的溢出软肉，两条腿又细又直，尤其是大腿看着肉乎乎的又不松散，可真是个极品。

我扒开他两条腿扛在肩上，无视他那跟猫挠似的挣扎力道，并指在他臀缝里摸索撬开穴口，他屁股一瞬夹紧缩的我手指差点折了，我往里探了探那里头又紧又热，他捂着脸小声抗拒着说不要，我懒得理他一直往里头探，指尖摸索着按压抠挖穴肉松软。指节刚碰到微硬嫩肉他整个人都弹了起来，喉间还泄出了一声低哑软吟，像那砧板上的鱼做着无力抵抗，我虽然没经验但胜在东西看得多，这可能就是传说中的前列腺，说实话我有些惊讶，他的前列腺生的浅，说句难听的简直是天生挨操的主。

我找到了对的点还没按两下他就不行了，抖着腰断断续续的呻吟射出一股浊精，湿软穴肉瑟缩绞紧喷了两股水儿，染的我满手都是，我没想到他竟然这么快靠后边就高潮了，他明显被搞的爽了，哆哆嗦嗦的他这下也不反抗了老老实实的岔着腿抽噎着，摆出一副任君采撷的模样。

我不是什么怜香惜玉的主，提着鸡巴就往他屁股里捅，他屁股里头又紧又热，我用劲撞了两下还会噗叽噗叽喷水，但他像是被操醒了，眼尾鼻头哭的通红，夹着浓重鼻音含糊威胁我要把我剁碎了沉湖，他这样子不但没有威慑力还骚的不行，我懒得理会他的挣扎，扒着大腿就往里头操。

他真的就是个天生适合被操的主，囊袋拍打软臀脆响掀起肉浪一波一波的，他里头出了水儿变得又湿又滑，沾了我满手都快掐不住他屁股了，我才顶了一半进去他就抖着腿噫噫呜呜的快不行了，那模样要多可怜有多可怜，可我不会怜惜他，因为我知道他可会勾引男人了，我又往前送了送像是操上了一个隔膜，用力往前一顶泡在里边的淫水一下子喷涌出来差点把我的鸡巴都推出去，湿哒哒的弄得我满裤子都是。

我爽的头皮发麻，可他像是不行了，双腿连着屁股蛋子不停的抖，闭着眼抽抽噎噎的喘都喘不匀，平坦小腹都被我顶的凸起了一块，我往后退了退想等他适应，没想到他又开始哼唧，屁股用力一夹差点让我交代进去，这他妈的再忍我都怀疑我自己到底行不行了。我抓着他的腰用力往胯下摁，每一下都是要把他撞散的力道，他被我操的不停往后退都快挤进沙发缝里了，可又爽的不行大张着腿迎合我的动作，又纯又骚。

他的肉壁被我鸡巴调教的软烂，彻底记住了我的形状气味，连穴口都被我操的红肿，黏着的肠液被搅打成白沫黏在股沟，我把他抱在怀里操他也没反抗，脸颊湿漉漉的泛着粉，发丝被汗水打湿一缕缕的贴在额前，两只肉乎乎的小手捂着被操出形状的小腹低低呜呜的哭。我操了个尽兴但被他哭的烦了，他一哭我就心疼，我只好凶巴巴的掐着他的屁股把他操的哭都不成调，我只操了他前半夜他就不行了，到最后被我操的反应不过来大脑都慢半拍，伸着艳红舌尖可怜巴巴的讨吻，被我嘬的舌头都麻了才老老实实的撅着屁股凑过来让我搂着继续操。

不过他也就在床上勾人，下了床倒还装起来了，不过他还是记得我的味道，因为我在临走时他过来抱了我一下，还贴在我耳边说了再见，他身上的香味很像那晚的沐浴露。


End file.
